disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters, Inc. Scream Team
Monsters, Inc. Scream Team is a platform game published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation, PC, and later the PlayStation 2. It is a prequel to Pixar's 2001 film, Monsters, Inc. and takes place after Monsters University. ''The game was released in the United States in 2001, and in the PAL region in 2002, under the name 'Monsters, Inc. Scare Island'. Monsters, Inc. Scare Island at MobyGames In 2011, the title was made available on the PlayStation Store for digital download, priced at $5.99 US dollars. Plot Mike and Sulley try to get a job at Monsters, Inc., and they go to Scare Island in order to train for become top scarers at it. Gameplay This 12-level game begins after completion of an orientation program hosted by Roz, who shows the monsters the basics of their training. The levels are divided among three training grounds located on Scare Island. With names hinting at the nature of their design, the Urban Training Grounds, Desert Training Grounds and Arctic Training Grounds contain four areas to be explored. Each region ranges in scenery from a city park to a frozen lake, and players can choose to play as either Sulley or Mike, with each monster having different moves and scare abilities. The objective of the game is to successfully scare all the robot children (known as "Nerves") on the island and graduate from monster training with top honors. This is accomplished by collecting bronze, silver and gold medals that are awarded throughout the game. The bronze medal can be obtained by sacaring five Nerves on a level; the silver medal can be obtained by finding and collecting 10 "Monsters, Inc." Tokens scattered on a level; and the gold medal can be obtained by scaring all the 8 Nerves of a level. Obtaining the bronze medal in each sub-level of one training ground unlocks a hidden item that may help the player reach previously unreachable areas. By each level the player beats, he unlocks a clip of the ''Monsters, Inc. film. Items used include Extra Try Tokens (that gives extra lives to the player), Monsters, Inc. Tokens (that earn silver medals for every ten collected) and Primordial Ooze, which is the substance that gives the monsters their scare power. The random Bag O' Calories increases health, while mailboxes provide tips and information vital to the player's success. Nerves and items may be hidden, but can be discovered by searching in and around boxes and other objects. Levels Urban Training Grounds *City Park *Downtown *The Docks *The Marketplace Desert Training Grounds * The Sphinx * The Oasis * The Tomb * The Pyramid Arctic Training Grounds * Sugar Shack * The Ski Lift * The Iceberg * Hot Springs Voices None of the characters of Scream Team are voiced by their original voice actors, with the exception of Henry Waternoose, Randall and Ms. Flint. *Brian Cummings as Sulley *Carlos Alazraqui as Mike Wazowski *James Coburn as Henry Waternoose *Steve Buscemi as Randall *Bonnie Hunt as Ms. Flint *Kelly Ann Kelso as Roz *Additional voices provided by Bob Peterson and Shaun Fleming References nl:Monsters en co. Schrik Eiland Category:Pixar video games Category:Computer games Category:PlayStation games Category:2001 video games Category:Monsters, Inc.